Model reactions are being investigated which, if successful, will provide a new and novel method for the synthesis of the alkaloid Cephalotaxine. One reaction involves the annelation of an enamine by pyruvaldehyde. The second is an investigation of the possible reactions of an amide which can be O-alkylated (an imino ether) with the salt of an anhydride. The biosynthesis of the alkaloid and related plant products is being investigated by oxidative coupling reactions.